Wachi Souta
Wachi is a high school boy who worked as an actor who, one day, was infected with a frenzied froglet, given to him by Chiharu Matsuyamachi, and became a half fractured human, going into an underground business selling his tears as a drug with his partner in crime, Kudarantula. He is now in the employment of S.K.A.T. Appearance Shouta is a boy of average height for his age with slightly long hair. He is seen wearing light colored business attire and a dog collar. When he starts transforming into his fractured human form, he gains traits similar to that of a canine, including canid ears sprouting from his head, his nose turns into that of a canine's and gaining sharper teeth, becoming a lycanthrope of sorts. Personality Souta seems very obedient and submissive, considering how he literally has a leash and collar around his neck. He also may be generally sad, due to how his power works. Despite this, he does still try to run and retaliate from being captured by S.K.A.T. after Kudarantula was killed by Mikazuchi Takemitsu. He even bit Shintarou Jagasaki's hand in the process of his retaliation, showing a very feral survival instinct, this could just be a side effect of his power however. It is found out later that his frenzied froglet hadn't actually infected him by chance, but was actually given the opportunity to be infected by Chiharu Matsuyamachi, which he accepted eagerly. His reasoning for this was due to him losing popularity, resulting in his family obtaining many debts and casue his father tho divorce his mother and leave them both, causing his mother to hang herself in the end. This turn of events had caused Souta to wish the same fate upon himself as his mother, but ceased this mindset once given an out in the form of a frenzied froglet by Matsuyamachi. This has resulted in Souta seeing Matsuyamachi as the saviour of half-fractured humans. Powers and Abilities Lycanthrope Tears Due to the frenzied froglet inside of him, Souta is able to turn his features into that of something similiar to that of an animal from the canine family. The main feature of his power however, his tears have become a hallucinogenic drug, which is exploited by Kudarantula and branded as "Shu! Wa! Chi!"'''to make a business out of this power. '''Transformations First/Human Form Souta's first form is his regular human form. This allows him to look like a completely normal high schooler. Second Form Souta's second form is where the actual transformations start. He can turn into a minor lycanthrope in this form, only having his nose change and ears sprout from his head. It is unknown if this form affects his tear's hallucinogenic properties or his physical attributes, like strength or speed. Third Form Souta's third form adds on to his lycanthrope appearance by causing his face to become more angular, his hair shaggier and his teeth sharper. It is likely that this form doesn't increase his strength, as he is easily captured by Nakadai in this form and is unable to get even close to breaking free of his grasp. It unknown if the hallucinogenic properties of his tears are affected in this form.Category:Characters Category:Fractured Human Category:S.K.A.T.